FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view illustrating an example of a silicon controlled rectifier (SCR) structure 100 in accordance with the present invention.
FIG. 2 is a cross-sectional view illustrating an example of a silicon controlled rectifier (SCR) structure 200 in accordance with an alternate embodiment of the present invention.
FIG. 3 is a cross-sectional view illustrating an example of a silicon controlled rectifier (SCR) structure 300 in accordance with an alternate embodiment of the present invention.
FIG. 4 is a cross-sectional view illustrating an example of a silicon controlled rectifier (SCR) structure 400 in accordance with an alternate embodiment of the present invention.
FIGS. 5A-5D are graphs illustrating a comparison between the operation of a number of SCR structures in accordance with the present invention.
FIG. 6 is a cross-sectional view illustrating an example of a silicon controlled rectifier (SCR) structure 600 with opposite conductivity types in accordance with the present invention.
FIGS. 7A-7K are a series of cross-sectional diagrams illustrating an example of a method of forming a silicon controlled rectifier in accordance with the present invention.